Closed captions can refer to subtitles, or other text that can accompany a data flow. Closed captions can also refer to the corresponding text that can be mapped to audio or video data. The text can be presented in a number of ways, such as by insertion of text in a video image, overlaying the text on a video image, via ‘teletext’, or in other suitable forms. Closed captions can be used in environments where the volume has been muted [for whatever reason], or used to assist the hearing impaired by displaying text words that, for example, are spoken on an audio track accompanying the video. Closed captions can also be used to provide a text transcript in one language of words spoken in another language. Transmissions with closed captions usually display a closed caption (CC) symbol to indicate closed captions are available.